herofandomcom-20200223-history
Wendy Testaburger
Wendy Testaburger is the primary female protagonist of South Park and is the love interest of Stan Marsh. She is one of the major characters of series. She often serves as the tritagonist when Kenny dies or is absent. She has been voiced by four people during the series' run: Mary Kay Bergman, Eliza J. Schneider, Mona Marshall, and currently April Stewart. Appearance Wendy wears a pink beret, a light purple jacket with a navy blue trim, navy blue gloves, and yellow trousers. She also has long, black hair with choppy, uneven bangs. Under her jacket, she has been shown to be wearing a light purple tank-top in "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society", and a white tank top with a unicorn on it in "Breast Cancer Show Ever". Wendy has only been seen without her beret in two episodes, "Chef Goes Nanners", where she took off her beret to dunk her head in her fishbowl and "Funnybot", where she was seen dressed up without her beret. As her transgender alter-ego "Wendyl", in "The Cissy", she kept her beret, but pinned back her hair and also wore a white t-shirt, denim vest, and light purple pants. Personality Wendy is best described as a mature and intelligent person whose stubbornness and occasional jealousy sometimes get the best of her; she is typically portrayed as nice, feminine, and liberal in nature. In many episodes, she generally provides a voice of reason, usually against Eric Cartman, especially in earlier seasons. She is generally friendly to others and seems well-liked at school, but she is unwilling to let her beliefs be compromised by popularity. Wendy is shown to be very intelligent and politically aware, writing an essay on the suffering of Bottlenose dolphins, donating candy to starving children in Nairobi, being willing to give Afghanistan children a dollar, opposing the American-Canadian War and doing a report on the suffering of Breast Cancer patients. However, as the series, in general, became more political, Wendy's role as the politically-aware voice of reason shrank, and by Season Five she was seldom seen as more than one of the female students. In addition, Kyle Broflovski took over her duties as the most intelligent student in class and moral center. Wendy is a very empathic person and often concerned about those around her - she is the first of the girls at Heidi Turner's slumber party to feel bad for making fun of Marjorine and she is the first and only student in the whole school to go after Tweek Tweak after he publicly stages a fake breakup with his boyfriend in "Tweek x Craig". In addition, much of her political activities revolve around concern for others, such as children in Nairobi and Afghanistan, and Bottlenose Dolphins. Wendy also illustrates an adherence to rules and order - she refuses to step out of line against Cartman until given informal permission to attack him and exposed Cartman for cheating at the 'Save Our Fragile Planet' essay contest. In "Follow That Egg!", she was shown to have a strong motherly instinct; after hearing from Bebe Stevens about the way Stan had treated their egg, she was deeply worried that Stan would damage the egg which had belonged to Kyle and herself before Ms. Garrison switched their partners. She even went over to Kyle's house, frantically asking to see the egg and hold it for a couple of minutes. After seeing how well Stan and Kyle took care of the egg and presented it to the Governor of Colorado at the end of the episode, she saw how good Stan's fathering skills were, and relaxed. Abilities Ice Skating South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut shows her with the rest of the third graders at Stark's Pond, ice skating. During the song Stan has dedicated to her, she is given a brief scene that displays a talent for skating, being able to perform a figure-eight, salchow, triple-lutz, and twirl endlessly while keeping balance. None of the other children in South Park have displayed this kind of ability, meaning that she might be the best ice skater in the boys' class. Physical Strength Wendy has shown herself to be a fairly decent fighter, capable of beating up Cartman after he repeatedly jokes about Breast Cancer. Although Cartman does gain the upper hand at the beginning of the fight, Wendy soon emerges victorious with only a few bruises, while leaving Cartman bruised, bloody, and having knocked out many of his teeth. However, the significance of this is debatable as Cartman has been shown to lose the majority of fights he gets in. Quotes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:South Park Heroes Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Fighters Category:Kids Category:Wrathful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Fallen Category:On & Off Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Supporters Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Anti Hero Category:Arrogant Category:Villain's Lover Category:Nurturer Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:Voice of Reason Category:Dissociative Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Sitcom Heroes Category:Female Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Brutes Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:Animal Kindness Category:Envious Category:Feminists Category:Honorable Category:Tragic Category:Egomaniacs Category:Mastermind Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Controversial Category:Martyr Category:Grey Zone Category:Bond Protector Category:Sympathetic Category:Vengeful Category:Pacifists Category:Hope Bringer Category:Passionate Learners Category:Movie Heroes Category:Dreaded Category:Obsessed Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Stalkers Category:Traitor